Father Goose
by MadDoggyClown
Summary: Mr. Ping gets an unexpected visit from a young panda, who wants him to take care of her baby. How Po happened to become Mr. Ping's adoptive son.


**How I think Mr. Ping happened to have Po, nothing much to say about it in fact, I just needed to find out how Po really came to live with a duck, so that's how this one came out xD**

**Enjoy, R&R please!

* * *

**

Someone was at the door, Mr. Ping, back then a younger duck, who had been driving his noodle-shop for quite some time, walked out to the front door and opened up.

It was dark and rainy outside, and what met his eyes really surprised him.

A young female panda was standing in front of him; she looked miserable to him, and even skinnier than a panda was supposed to be.

He saw that she was holding something in her arms, a little baby panda. Mr. Ping could see that he was still sleeping in his mother's arms.

Without thinking any further he invited the panda inside.

The young mother was cold and wet; therefore Mr. Ping had lit up his fireplace, so she could warm herself up.

"How may I help you miss?" he asked, looking concerned at the female panda.

"I'm very sorry to bother you at this hour sir, but I simply can't figure out what else to do" she murmured, while she gently rocked the baby in her arms.

Mr. Ping sat on a chair in front of her, preparing to listen, to what she had to tell him.

"You see, my family is very big and we can't afford any food at all. None of us is having a job, because people thinks a panda is a good-for-nothing" she started, while Mr. Ping listened carefully.

"-And my family doesn't know about this boy, if they found out that there would be another mouth to feed, they would probably drive me away from home".

"But how about the child's father?" Mr. Ping asked, trying to understand this whole situation the young girl was in.

"We wanted to run away together, but yesterday he got in jail when someone saw him stealing some money for our family" the panda sniffed.

Her crying clearly woke up the baby she was carrying, as he also started crying.

Mr. Ping stood up and caressed the little panda on his head, making him stop crying almost instantly; instead he looked up at the duck before him with big round eyes, and Mr. Ping couldn't hide that he got a little soft in his knees by the innocent look of a baby.

He didn't have any children himself, neither did he have a wife.

"Listen, I'll make some noodles for you and I'll warm up some milk for the boy, and then you can go on, right?" he looked up at the female panda with kindness in his eyes, and a smile on his beak.

She almost cried once again but held it inside, then she smiled at him "it's really kind of you, but you really don't have to-" she started, but Mr. Ping had already run off, preparing the food.

When Mr. Ping came back he couldn't find the young mother anywhere, instead he saw the baby panda lying on the floor, with a little note attached to him.

'_I beg you kind sir, please find a good home for my son. I can't bear to be with him, it's only causing me more pain to know that he suffers as well. I know I can trust you. And thank you for your hospitality'._

Mr. Ping took up the baby; he was really heavy, no doubt that he was still at health, the mother had been taking good care of him, considering that her family was so poor as she had told him.

When Mr. Ping walked to the window, he saw the young female panda run out into darkness never to return again.

He then looked down at the baby again; he had fallen asleep and looked even cuter than before. Such an innocent little creature.

"Don't worry little one, I'll take care of you. I promise you... Po".

* * *

**Yes! Mr. Ping is a duck, not a goose! xD **

**But I still preferred the title to be 'Father Goose' instead of 'Father Duck', sorry.. If you've seen the DVD's bonus features, it contains the interviews with the actors; the director (I think) says that he's a duck.**

**But when you hear the noises Zeng makes (the duck who flies to Chur-Gom prison), you most definitely would think that they're geese. I don't know what to call them, 'some kind of water-birds-or-other' ? n_n;**


End file.
